A HeraldWitch!
by neomarauderpdft
Summary: Kora was a herald-mage trainee at the collegium in Haven when she recieved a letter inviting her to become a student at Hogwarts, making her the first ever Herald Witch.
1. Enter Kora!

**A Herald-Witch!**

Disclaimer: I really wish that I could say that everything in silly work is my own, but it isn't. All references to heralds, ideas, and characters specific to the world of Velgarth belong to Mercedes Lackey and all characters, phrases, and references to the world of Harry Potter belong to J.K.Rowling. Both are wonderful and creative ladies….please don't sue me!

Kora was sitting on the bench she had put beside the window. It was just sprinkling rain outside. If she had a choice she'd be out there with the others of her year playing hurlee. But currently due to the massive assignment Herald chronicler Myste had given for history she knew she had to get it half done now or stay up all night and suffer falling asleep during Myste's class, and that was something very few would risk. :You know chosen, if you stay in there all the time you'll get sick …and I could recommend some very tasty sprouts…:

:The only way you could get me to eat those things would be if you could turn me into a horse too.:

Now, Kora knew perfectly well that Donni was _not_ a horse even though to all eyes she appeared to be. :You know perfectly well that I am _not_ a horse .:

:Sure you're not, grey hooves, blue eyes, white mane, tail and all…:

:You're only 11 but often you pass in the compass rose as 15, long legs, blue-black hair and all.:

:Yeah, but I don't look like a horse:

:Well at least I don't spend my time talking to a "horse":

Kora could almost feel the sarcasm weighing in her mind like a cobble. Looking out the window she saw her companion cantering back toward the field out of the corner of her eye she could see what she imagined was a rainbow but could have just been the sun coming out of the clouds. Kora was always amazed at just how tolerant Donni was. Well, considering how completely mature Kora was… not. Currently she was serving a ban from any hurlee games for the small prank she managed to pull of turning one of the palace cats an impressive shade of aqua.

Not so far off in the distance she heard a loud bell signaling the end of her free time. _Now is not the time I want to face off against the weapons master._ She walked over to the chest at the end of her bed and pulled out one of the most worn of her standard herald trainee grey uniforms. _Today is Wednesday that means special practice with Herald Alberich._ Wednesdays Kora got special training in distance weapons, which were her specialty and as soon as the battle hardened Alberich got done with her he handed her over to his younger female double former mercenary Herald-Captain Kerowyn for a run through in knife fighting and sword work.

She quickly got into her uniform and pelted down the corridor of the students wing of the collegium, out the doors and across the lawn. Just as she got close enough to the Salle to see the high clerestory windows that lit the inside she felt something large blow across the top of her head. Thinking it was either a ball thrown by Alberich for her to dodge or Darkwind's (a teacher at the collegium) hawk, Vree, she turned dropped to one knee and spun around to face the "enemy". All that was now in front of her was a letter, thick yellowed parchment on the wet grass. She picked it up quickly lest the ink begin to bleed. On the back was a scarlet wax seal. She didn't recognize it as being from any of the countries she was familiar with but then again she wasn't familiar with many seals anyways. To see her own name on the front was certainly a bit of a shock. Ms. K. Talese.

Well how did you like It so far? Please let me know what you think...just look for the little button. Go on, click it, you know you wanna.


	2. In which Kora becomes KoraGoo!

**A Herald-Witch! Ch 2**

The three sentences that best describe this are as follows, and I quote: "Disclaimer: I really wish that I could say that everything in silly work is my own, but it isn't. All references to heralds, ideas, and characters specific to the world of Velgarth belong to Mercedes Lackey and all characters, phrases, and references to the world of Harry Potter belong to J.K.Rowling. Both are wonderful and creative ladies….please don't sue me!"

I also paraphrased that first part from the late, great Dr. Seuss!

As she looked up to the dreary sky she saw a small blob with wings heading back over companion's field.

:Kora, If you're planning on not being beaten on by the weapon's teachers you'd better hurry, Kantor's just told me his herald is getting impatient…:

:Sheka:

:Watch your mouth young lady:

:Sorry, I've been taking too many classes with Darkwind and Elspeth:

:Well at least you're not skipping like you used to.:

While this conversation with Donni was going on the scar-seamed face of the now slightly grayed Alberich was coming into view.

"Late you are. More punctual you should be."

"Sorry. I got decked by a feathery projectile."

"A likely story… hurry to get your knives."

Soon Kora had forgotten all about the letter in the concentration required to accurately hit the arrow shaft Alberich had embedded in the target at the beginning of lessons. And after that Herald Captain Kerowyn had run her in defensive tactics until she felt as if her body had melted into a puddle of Kora-goo in the middle of the salle floor.

"I suppose I should let you go. Elspeth may come here and fling some Levin bolts at me if you're too tired to focus on your magic…"

"Herald Captain, I don't think she'd forgive you if you let me go out to the internship ride half trained and only able to rely on magic either."

"Off with you."

"Should I take that as a dismissal?"

"Don't ask foolish questions or I may have to work you harder."

Off Kora went back to her rooms to get her now sweat sodden off of her and into the laundry. As she walked she jammed her hands into her pockets and remembered the letter.

:Hey, Donni.:

:Hay is for horses:

:So what are you? A cow? Anyways do you recognize this seal? You're so much wiser than me…:

:Sarcasm won't work, and only kind of…:

:What do you mean kind of:

:Well if I'm right it's from a country beyond even the Eastern Empire.:

:Wow that's a long ways away.:

The letter was really bothering Kora now. What do they mean "Wizard" like a hedge wizard? Kora already knew she had adept potential. That's why she was here as a herald trainee. She was going to be a herald-mage. So she couldn't be a hedge wizard.

:Well, I think you should go:

:Donni, I can't. I have to finish here and become a...:

:I know that and I'm currently working with Dean Terren. He thinks it may be a new gift.:

:What! And how am I going to get there? And what does it mean _we await your Owl_:

:Obviously it means they want you to confirm that you've gotten the letter and are going to come.:

"Kora! You are going to go to that school aren't you?"

"Do I have a choice Herald Elspeth?"

"You always have a choice but I think it'd be good for you to go. We could use some more allies and you could show us what you're learning and see if any others have this gift you have."

"What about my training here?"

"You've got enough to keep it under control and Darkwind will put a lock on it so it can't go rogue on you."

"Fine, since everyone seems to think I _really should_ go I will, but only because Valdemar may need this "gift"."

"Don't lie, you're as curious as anyone else as to what this is all about."

Just as Elspeth said that a rather large barn owl showed up with a piece of parchment and a stick of graphite obviously filched from one of the students of the collegium. Kora wrote:

_Thank you for this generous offer but I do not know where to acquire the required items and how to get there. If you would please be so kind as to let me know how to do these things It would be greatly appreciated._

_-Kora Talese_

With that Kora fastened the note to the leg the owl offered and watched as it flew off over the city of Haven. And as she watched she wondered what the next few weeks would bring and what all the business with this "Hogwarts" about.

Well, That chapter went absolutely nowhere…I'm very sorry, but it'll get better soon, I promise. Next chapter Kora will get to Diagon alley. Observe Kora in culture shock!

C'ya next time. Please review! And thank you to MaraWeaves. Party for you as my first reviewer!

"Why don't I get a party?"

:Firesong, why should you get a party:

"Because I'm soooo pretty? Or maybe because I'm shaych!"

:Uhh, no.:

"T.T Wait, can I go to MaraWeaves's party?"

:You'd have to ask her.:

"CanICanICanI please!"


	3. With a Lump on the head and Elspeth in y...

**A Herald-Witch 3**

Disclaimer: I really wish that I could say that everything in silly work is my own, but it isn't. All references to heralds, ideas, and characters specific to the world of Velgarth belong to Mercedes Lackey and all characters, phrases, and references to the world of Harry Potter belong to J.K.Rowling. Both are wonderful and creative ladies….please don't sue me!

Once again Kora was sitting on the bench by her window. It had been a week and a half since she'd sent her "owl" back to that wizard school and it still hadn't replied. Well really she hadn't had much time to worry about it either because her teachers were trying to push her to finish the classes she was scheduled for so she'd not have to worry about collegium work at this school. _I can't believe that they'd do this to me. Why am I singled out for this?_

:You're projecting again.:

:I can't help it. I haven't slept in a week.:

:Well, then you should take a nap now rather than staring out into the field.:

:I suppose I could use:

**Thwack!**

Kora jumped as a brown ball of fluff hit the window and scrabbled to find a hold on the glass. Right on the proverbial heels of the first owl a second one came and this time Kora had the wits to open the window. The second one swooped in followed by the first who had needed to recover and make a second pass to get over the shock of not being able to find a perch on the sill. They both landed on her bed with a soft flump and waited patiently for her to pour some water into the mug on the night stand and bring it to the bed for them to have a drink. She also had some dried meat she had filched from the kitchens the last time she had been cook's helper. Darkwind had told her that the birds would probably appreciate the gesture. As the birds helped themselves to the meat and water Kora looked at the letter and package the owls had dropped.

On both the letter and the package was a message "Please open the letter first"

She decided that following directions for once in her life might be a good idea. So she opened the letter first and read the loopy handwriting.

_Ms. Talese, _

_Since you are the first young witch from your area that has ever attended Hogwarts it is reasonable that you wouldn't have any idea where to go. For this purpose in the package there are three portkeys. The first, a copy of the school equipment list will take you to the Leaky Cauldron when you touch it. The second, a small picture of an owl, will return you to your place of residence. And the third, a train ticket, will take you to platform 9 ¾ where you will catch the train to school on September 1st. Please be careful with these items because they will take you as soon as you touch the items themselves. Please keep them in their envelopes until you need to use them as they are one use only. _

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

:Portkey:

:I would guess that it would be similar to a gate in that it will take you where you need to be in a matter of seconds:

:Gee, ya' think genius:

:Well I don't see you throwing out any ideas.:

:Wait am I going to bring you:

:I don't think they have any where for me to stay. Besides you and I both have surprisingly long distance mind speech. If I link to the heartstone in the palace, I should be able to reach you there. It will be easier on me if there is a ley line near that school for you to use.:

:Well I should probably go tell Dean Teren and Lady Els- never mind, Elspeth's here:

:Good then, I'm off to talk to Gwena:

Just as Kora finished with the companion Elspeth pounded on the door. "Kora, Vree just told Darkwind that two owls just flew from this side of the complex. Were they coming from you?"

"Yeah, They dropped the means of getting to the places for my equipment and to get to school."

Elspeth suddenly got a greedy look on her face and her fingers began to curl as if she couldn't wait to examine these new magical items. "Well where are they? How do they work? You should let me examine them to be sure they're safe."

"No, The letter said that as soon as someone touches them it activates some kind of transportation spell. And they're one use only."

"Oh. You should still take someone with you, you know to keep you safe."

"I don't know if it works that way, besides you only want to go because the curiosity is killing you. Isn't it."

"No…"

"I think that if you link with me before I go you should be able to look through my eyes."

"That may work…"

"Well I'm going tomorrow after breakfast. I'll mindspeak you before I leave."

"Sounds alright, you do that.."

With that and the far off look she had Elspeth may very well have gone into shock with excitement. Kora watched as her mage teacher walked blindly down the corridor back to the Herald's wing and her room running into a wall on the way. _This may be a good way to see if I can stay in contact while I'm away from Donni_. She knew as she checked in the small package for the envelope labeled equipment that she wasn't going to be able to sleep. It also occurred to her that she had no idea how she was going to pay for this stuff so she decided she would have to speak with Dean Teren about getting some money in the morning before breakfast. And with that thought she went down to supper and fended off questions about the strange place and what she thought she would see when she got there. Eventually she got sick of pondering and re-pondering the same questions and pled that she would need sleep if she was going to remember the things she saw and be able to tell them about it.

The next morning she went down to Teren's orderly office to see if he had any ideas as to how to purchase her school supplies. Teren seemed to sense the nervousness she had about going alone and cut a deal. "If you can make the books available to the collegium libraries when you don't need them any more, take and keep detailed notes from any classes that may deal with herbs that could be used by the healers, and if possible keep a journal of your time there. The Bardic, Mages, and Healers collegiums have agreed to help pay for your equipment if you can try your best to keep your end of the bargain."

"I'll do what I can but I don't know how much I can do around the classes they've scheduled me for. But I can promise to keep up a regular correspondence whether by mindspeech or by letter. That way I can be told what to watch for. And as for the books I will most assuredly make them available to the collegia when I'm finished with them."

"That's all we can ask."

As Teren spoke he passed a large white leather pouch toward her. As Kora picked the bag off the dean's orderly desk she realized it was full of trade silver and weighed quite a lot. "Kora, We all wish the best of luck to you and hope you'll share what you learn with us. Also before I forget, you may need to go to a money changer to get the proper currency if you have any left over, please bring one of each kind of coin if you can."

She went back to her room with her bulging pouch of coins and placed them next to the envelope on her bed, changed into one of her nicest uniforms and proceeded down to breakfast.

:You're ready now right:

It always felt weird when she shared her eyes with someone. Like she had two brains inside her head, it felt kind of heavy and squished inside. _well there's nothing else to do now but to try it._ Kora double checked that she had the envelope labeled owl in her pocket , tore open the envelope with the list in it, and as soon as she grabbed the paper of the list she felt a curious pull behind her navel. A strong swirling wind and a blur of color later she found herself deposited in a heap on the floor of the strangest tavern she had ever seen. :Hwa- hey where are we:

:The letter said that the port thingy would bring me to a place called the leaky cauldron:

:Is this the place:

:How should I know? Like I've ever been there.:

"Miss, are you okay, do you know where you are?"

Kora opened her eyes and saw an older man, slightly scruffy looking with blue eyes and a face that told of a recent illness. "Uhh, yes, I'm alright except for the new lump on my head. This wouldn't happen to be the Leaky Cauldron by any chance would it?"

"This is indeed the place." the man remarked with a smile. "Are you a new student?"

:Wow, He's kinda cute, in a y'know scruffy kind of way.:

:ELSPETH, You're bonded to Darkwind. You shouldn't be ogling other guys.:

:I'm not ogling, I'm just …appreciating.:

:Sure you're not.:

"Yep, and I have no idea where to go. You couldn't help me by any chance could you?"

"I'm going to assume that you are Ms. Kora Talese," He sort of reminded Kora of the Dean, except for the fact that Teren was a neat freak. "I'm Professor Lupin, one of the teachers at Hogwarts. I suppose that first we should take you to exchange your money, for that we will head over to Gringotts."

:Gringotts? That sounds like somewhere to eat.:

:Mind back in your stomach lady teacher:

:Hush you:

"Gringotts sir?" Kora personally agreed that it did indeed sound like somewhere to get food. "Shouldn't we go to a money changer type person? I did bring Valdemarran trade silver.."

"Gringotts is the wizard's bank, where else would you go to get currency exchanged? Besides with that amount of money you should probably open a vault there so you don't have to worry about changing your money every time you come for supplies."

:He has a point. Elspeth, can you ask Dean Teren if anyone minds if I open a vault here? I will be sure to bring some coins back with me tonight.:

:Done and done. No one minds, in fact, Teren said to tell you to try to remember as much of the processes as you can for Myste. She'll want to interview you when you get back.:

:Thanks:

As Kora walked past the front windows in front of the bar she just had to stop and gape at the people outside. She saw a group of three people who were maybe two or three years older than her. One had hair that was pink. Pink. So bright that it nearly hurt her eyes to look at it. _Strange, Her eyebrows are brown._ The next had bits of metal poking out of his ears, lower lip, eyebrow, and nose and a chain that ran from his right ear to his lip. And the last one was wearing some shiny black material, covered in buckles and metal interlocking pieces.

:I think that that's enough for me for one day, That's scary.: And with that Kora had a sensation of someone "letting go" of her mental hand.

"Talese, please stop gawking at the muggles."

"Sorry professor, and you can call me Kora, everyone else does. What's a muggle?"

"People without magic. Wizards call them muggles."

Leading her away from the windows Lupin brought them to a stop in front of a pair of trash cans and a brick wall. Kora was definitely confused. Weren't they supposed to go to this Gringotts place and then to Diagon Alley. "So where is the bank place? Is this a secret passage like in the palace/collegium complex?"

"Well, well it's kind of a secret passage but not really. You see once you get your wand you can open it too. Any wizard can."

With that the professor pulled out a long narrow piece of wood and proceeded to count and tap bricks on the wall. "one, two, three up and one, two, over" as he touched the last brick with the tip of his wand suddenly the bricks started to shift back and forth or spin around emitting a cloud of mortar dust. Kora had no idea how to respond so she opted to sneeze before her head exploded. As she finally opened her eyes after her sneezing fit she saw a massive cobbled street filled to bursting with people dressed in a manner even the most flamboyant hawkbrother would be amazed at. Robes in all colors of the rainbow and pointed hats as far as she could see. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet trying to see as much as she could to her right was a dark building called "Owl Emporium" and next to that was a store selling cauldrons. On her left was an open area for sitting with tables and umbrellas. She saw two older ladies comparing bags. "This Chinese Fireball bag really looks flashy but won't hold up as well as the Hungarian Horntail." At a table in the sitting area a girl who looked to be nearly 18 with flaming ginger hair was playing a game of chess with an old man and winning spectacularly. Lupin noticed the girl just as she declared "checkmate" and the old man put three silver pieces onto the table.

"Still trying to get money by creaming old men at chess. That's not very nice Ms. Ginny."

So this was a long chapter huh? Are you still reading this? Really? What didja think? Was bringing Lupin in to lead Kora a concession to plot convenience? Umm, the answer to all of the above is yes. Please click the buttony-majig to review or I may sick the man-or-woman-eating momewraths on you.


	4. Bling Bling!

**A Herald-Witch Ch. 4**

So, yeah. I'm too lazy to cut and paste the disclaimer from the first three chapters so if you really want to read the disclaimer please go to one of the first three chapters.

Thank you, The management aka me>

"That's not very nice Ms. Ginny."

At the sound of her name the young redhead turned to greet them.

"well, I guess that's one concession to my Weasley heritage. At least I don't go about testing possibly dangerous substances on unsuspecting first years."

Kora blanched. _Possibly dangerous substances…oh jeez what have I gotten my self into now._

"Oh don't look so worried my brothers graduated years ago. Now no one has the guts to pull that kind of thing. By the way, is this the first year you wanted me to show around?"

"yes Ginny, this is Kora Talese. Kora, This is Ginny Weasley, a seventh year and a generally good student. She's volunteered to show you around and help get you briefed for your trip. I'm off for now Kora, Ginny, I'll see you when you arrive for the start of term."

"Good-bye professor." Kora and Ginny chorused.

_Aaahhh! Where is he going! He can't leave me here. I'll drown in weirdness! _As Kora's mind began running in circles Ginny motioned for her to sit down and ordered an ice cream soda for both of them. Kora's mental break down must have shown on her face because she suddenly became aware of the redheads hand moving up and down in front of her eyes. "Hello! Earth to Kora! Come in Kora!"

"wha-"

"About time. I asked what kind of family you come from. Are you going to tell me or would you like to space out a bit more?"

"oh sorry, my family, right. Umm well my father was an Artificer who worked in a small town called Sweetsprings." At Ginny's blank stare she elaborated "He worked with steam boilers and engineering bridges."

"Ooohh, but why steam boilers? Aren't they old news?"

"what are you talking about? We can't even get them to work reliably without exploding! Most people where I'm from use Horses to get around. Except Heralds of course."

"Really? Wow, I've never met a muggle-born who didn't have electricity, or telephones, or hadn't ridden in a car."

Kora's head was now spinning. This girl, _Ginny, her name is Ginny,_ was talking about things that had never even been guessed at being possible. As Ginny talked about things that wizards had like the Wizard Wireless Network and muggle cars and television Kora thought her head was going to explode._ The artificers are going to have a field day when they hear about this stuff. Maybe I can find a way to get some of these items to them to take apart. They would be in heaven for years._

"So back to you. Why didn't your father bring you here?"

"well about a month after I was chosen I got a letter saying that he had been working on an oversized boiler that had exploded. He was rather messily injured by the shrapnel from the boiler and died three weeks later. I got the letter a week to late."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up a sensitive subject."

"That's alright. I've been living at the collegium for two years now and Donni is always there for me."

Ginny looked uncomfortable and suggested they finish their sodas and head over to Gringotts. As they walked Kora's head whipped around so fast the seventh year said that she looked like her head was going to fly off. After about a minute of walking they turned a corner and Kora saw the massive stone building that was the bank. She felt the awe generally reserved for entering the great throne room at the palace. As the two reached the gold doors Kora wanted to stop and read the writing but Ginny pulled her ahead saying "you can read it later. Now we need to talk to Bill."

"Who?"

"Bill, my brother. He works here."

The older girl led the bemused trainee through the dark maze of desks, people and other "creatures" toward a tall man with a flaming red ponytail and an earring with what looked like a claw from some kind of reptile.

"Ginny! What are you doing here?" the man asked.

"This is a new student, muggle-born, she needs to open an account." Kora was glad that Ginny was handling this because she was too busy looking around. When they reached a desk he motioned the girls to sit down. "So what's your name?"

"Kora Talese sir."

"Ouch, Sir, that makes me feel old. You can just call me Bill."

"yes,si-Bill."

So with that the older Weasly had Kora put empty out the travel pouch onto the desk, pulled out a wand and waved it over the large pile of coins turning them from the trade silver and gold pieces she was used to seeing into the larger gold and silver coins that were the currency of the wizarding world. Bill handed Kora a small key gold key with the number 072186 imprinted on it. "This is the key to your vault. When you are in Diagon alley just bring that to one of the goblin tellers and tell them that you want to get money from your vault and they will ask for your key and have someone take you down to it. For now I'll send this to your vault for safe keeping." And with that he waved his wand over the pile and most of it disappeared.

"umm what are the coins called?"

"oh! Sorry. The big gold ones are called Galleons, the silver are called sickles and there are also bronze ones called knuts. You guys have fun! And Ginny be sure to take her to Fred and George's place."

"After we get her supplies. Then she can get things to cause trouble with."

So the two girls gathered up Kora's new belt pouch and ran off through the exit doors and over to a place called Olivander's. "I assume you want to get your wand first."

"Of course!"

Well that was a short chapter but I can't write more right now. So I apologize. Anywayz please tell your friends and get them to review. I would like to have someone besides MaraWeaves reviewing.

By the way Mara, you rock! And I won't give up anytime soon I promise!


	5. It's raining peeps!

**A HeraldWitch chapter 5**

Disclaimer please see chapters 1-4 thanks uber much.

As soon as Ginny and Kora left the Gringotts building Ginny was off like a shot weaving through the crowds of be-robed people. Kora was only keeping up because she had grabbed the back of Ginny's t-shirt. They had to pass a large shop with a massive crowd of people about the age Kora liked to think of as trainee age which is to say about 12 to 16 all talking about some ditch and looking at the fanciest and most impractical sweeping implements ever. The crush of people began to thin as they got past that shop and into a slightly less populated area of Diagon alley.

"That's the place. Olivander's. the owner's kind of creepy but nice enough after you get done we'll go to the apothecary and"

"Apothecary, they sell herbs and things like that here too right."

"Yeah, also other things to make potions with, like belladonna."

"Isn't that poisonous?"

"Yep but Snape isn't allowed to poison us…. I think. If you were Harry though I think he'd make an exception."

"Who?"

"A friend of the family. Really nice guy. Maybe you'll get to meet him."

"So yeah, let's go in. I'll follow you."

"Nice try." With that Ginny opened the door and shoved Kora inside. There was dust everywhere and Kora rather liked the effect. It kind of reminded her of the work room in the castle where the hearthstone is stationed. All adept potential trainees were brought there within a week of actually beginning to learn about energy flows. It's a scare tactic and it works.

As Kora turned to head over to the desk she found herself looking into a large-ish pair of silver eyes. As she stepped back she took in more of the man's appearance. A bit shorter than herself and with a shock of white hair and an air of calm about him that if one wasn't used to being around working mages would definitely be disturbing or "creepy" as Ginny had warned her.

"Hello miss. Is there anything I can help you with? Ahh, Miss. Weasley one would hope that your wand is faring much better than those of your brothers did while in school?"

"Hello Mr. Olivander this is Kora Talese she's starting at Hogwarts this term and needs a wand. I'm sure there's something here for her."

"Well as you well know Ms. Weasley it is not the wizard that chooses the wand"

"But the wand that chooses the wizard yes I know."

With surprising agility the small man scrambled up a ladder and levitated four boxes of differing lengths down from a shelf near the ceiling, grabbed another three from about halfway up the wall, and scrambled back down setting all the boxes on the desk near the door. He grabbed the first one, "12 inch dogwood and phoenix, strong", and placed it into Kora's right hand. Nothing happened, not even a little, not even at all. The little man tried all the wands on the desk, levitated about 15 more down from random shelves trying what Kora assumed to be just about every possible combination of wood and material. Just about the time Kora was about to give up and scream that she didn't need a wand she heard Olivander mutter something about silver ash and saw him spin and exit the room for a smallish work room off to the side. She and Ginny traded looks that said "uhhhhh…right." The next minute he had come back to the desk and was telling Kora to try this wand. "silver ash and what I assume to be unicorn 16 inches." The moment it touched her fingers she felt a rush of energy not unlike when she accidentally got sucked into a leyline just a little to strong for her. Silver and blue sparks shot all over the room and Kora felt just the slightest brush of a mind on hers.

"Kora I've got to hand it to you. That was unofficially the coolest thing ever."

"Indeed Ms. Talese you have a truly unique wand there. The animal I got that tail hair from looked like a unicorn but didn't have a horn. I had wondered about that for quite a while and thought I should not sell it because it had never exhibited signs of any actual magic until now. I had believed it was my first defective wand in a very long time. And I am very pleased that it isn't. Now then let's get this wrapped up and ready to go."

Kora got an impression that there was more to that story but that impression was quickly usurped by the thrill of having a wand. Boy was Elspeth going to be jealous. As Kora handed over the correct amount of money and grabbed her now boxed and wrapped wand she and Ginny left to go get a cauldron, visit the apothecary which was exactly like the ones in Valdemar, and get the books on the list, Ginny saw and introduced Kora to all of her friends including Luna Lovegood and the Creevy brothers. Kora matched names to faces and tried to make sure they would stay in her memory for future reference. By the time they had managed to get everything on the list it was getting quite dark and both girls swore that their feet were going to fall off they had to stop in one last shop. It was tiny but brightly lit and there were two more people, who Kora had to assume were related to Ginny by virtue of the shocking red hair and freckles, shooing people out of the shop so they could close. As soon as the two girls were just close enough that the boys could hear their footsteps they ducked behind a trash can and Ginny stuck her head up and fired a small clay pellet at the twins which hit the one on the right directly on the back of the neck above the line of his jacket. He jumped and fired a jet of white sparks at the general direction of the trashcans and the other one ran up and conjured a small waterfall above the same general area soaking the girls. With a shout Ginny just vaulted over the cans and hurled herself at the twins and managing to get the one she hit with the pellet on the ground and sat on him while conjuring a rain cloud of marshmallow peeps over the other.

During this episode Kora had managed to use some of the weather magic Elspeth had been trying to hammer into her head to make the rain stop and the cloud dissipate. She poked her head up over the cans and heard one of the twins say "Oi look at the young'un our little Ginny is corrupting. I'm so proud I'm mffffmffmfmgack." and saw Ginny send one of the peeps flying into his mouth.

For now that's all folks. Sorry about not posting for so long classes and all. Meh oh well. Se la vie and all that jazz so thanks to satyr-oh, Janie Lupin, and the ever faithful MaraWeaves for reviewing. Until next time mischief managed!


End file.
